1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verification apparatus, verification method, verification system, and storage medium, which are suitable when verification is necessary for the purpose of copyright protection associated with individual objects of a moving image to be played back.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional digital video data transmission/reception system. As shown in FIG. 1, a digital video data distribution server 10 downloads digital video data recorded in a digital video data storage device 12 such as a hard disk annexed to the distribution server 10 to a digital video data reception client 20 through a network 30 such as the Internet in response to a request from the reception client 20. The distribution server 10 has a conversion section 11 for coding digital video data. Digital video data is coded by the conversion section 11 to decrease the data amount, and distributed to the reception client 20 in accordance with a procedure such as the TCP/IP protocol. The reception client 20 has a conversion section 21 for decoding digital video data. A received digital video signal is played back by the conversion section 21 and displayed, recorded, or edited.
An example of a system which constructs one moving image scene from a plurality of objects, codes and compresses each object by the conversion section 11 of the distribution server 10, transfers the objects to the reception client 20, and decodes and reconstructs the objects in the reception client 20 to play back the moving image scene is an MPEG-4 player.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a conventional MPEG-4 player. FIG. 2 is based on xe2x80x9cISO/IEC FCD 14496-1 FIG. 1-1xe2x80x9d, and this has been described in detail in xe2x80x9cISO/IEC FCD 14496-1xe2x80x9d. Only a schematic arrangement will be described below.
An MPEG-4 bit stream transmitted through a network or the like or MPEG-4 bit stream read out from a storage medium such as a DVD-RAM is received by xe2x80x9cTransMux Layerxe2x80x9d in accordance with a procedure corresponding to transmission/read (session establishment) and separated into streams such as scene description information, object data, and object description data, decoded, and played back by a xe2x80x9cFlexMuxxe2x80x9d section. On the basis of the scene description information, a scene is played back or graphically processed.
FIG. 3 is a schematic and simple block diagram of the player shown in FIG. 2. When verification is necessary for the purpose of copyright protection for individual objects, a bit stream containing a plurality of object data including the scene description information may contain xe2x80x9cIP Data Setxe2x80x9d (copyright information group).
However, even if the transmission bit stream contains xe2x80x9cIP Data Setxe2x80x9d (copyright information group), and xe2x80x9cIP Dataxe2x80x9d is played back by xe2x80x9cObject Descriptorsxe2x80x9d of the system shown in FIG. 2 or 3, xe2x80x9cIP Dataxe2x80x9d is not processed in image playback processing. For this reason, xe2x80x9cIP Protectionxe2x80x9d (copyright protection) processing is not executed.
In the system shown in FIGS. 2 or 3, even when an xe2x80x9cIP Data Setxe2x80x9d (copyright information group) stream is contained in addition to the transmission bit stream, xe2x80x9cIP Dataxe2x80x9d is not always played back by xe2x80x9cObject Descriptorsxe2x80x9d. Even if xe2x80x9cIP Dataxe2x80x9d is played back by xe2x80x9cObject Descriptorsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cIP Dataxe2x80x9d is not processed in image playback processing. For this reason, xe2x80x9cIP Protectionxe2x80x9d (copyright protection) processing is not executed.
In this case, an application can receive decoded xe2x80x9cIP Data Setxe2x80x9d and execute xe2x80x9cIP Protectionxe2x80x9d processing. However, this processing is unique to the application and is not always executed by another player or a player of another type.
In the system shown in FIG. 2 and 3, an image is played back after verification processing is performed for individual objects. For this reason, when new objects appear one after another in playing back a moving image scene, production must be temporarily stopped to require verification.
When verification is performed without stopping playback, images to be played back are omitted corresponding to the time required for verification.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to efficiently execute verification processing, effectively protect a copyright or the like, effectively use copyright works, and solve the problem that a played back image is omitted due to the delay time associated with verification processing.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification apparatus characterized by comprising reception means for receiving moving image data containing use permission information from an external information processing apparatus, playback means for playing back part of the moving image data received by the receptor means, input means for inputting characters/symbols, comparison means for comparing the use permission information contained in the moving image data received by the reception means with the characters/symbols input by the input means, and transmission means for, when comparison by the comparison means has revealed that the use permission information matches the characters/symbols, transmitting an instruction signal for instructing to play back the moving image data again from first image data played back by the playback means to the external information processing apparatus.
If the verification apparatus, the moving image data is preferably, e.g., compression-coded moving image data.
Preferably, the verification apparatus further comprises, e.g., storage means for storing the characters/symbols in advance, and the comparison means compares the use permission information contained in the moving image data received by the reception means with the characters/symbols stored in the storage means.
In the verification apparatus, the playback means preferably plays back, e.g., time or spatial part of the moving image data.
In the verification apparatus, the transmission means preferably transmits, together with the instruction signal, e.g., a signal representing that the verification apparatus can use the moving image data.
In the verification apparatus, the transmission means preferably normally receives the moving image data using, e.g., an interface used to receive the moving image data in a normal direction and transmits the instruction signal using the interface in a reverse direction to the normal direction.
In the verification apparatus, the transmission means preferably transmits the instruction signal using, e.g., an upstream of an MPEG4 bit stream.
Preferably, the verification apparatus further comprises, e.g., an interface connected to a communication line, and the transmission means transmits the instruction signal through, e.g., the interface and communication line.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification apparatus characterized by comprising reception means for receiving moving image data constructed by a plurality of object data including object data containing source information and use permission information, separation means for separating the moving image data received by the reception means into the plurality of object data, playback means for playing back, of the object data separated by the separation means, object data which do not contain the use permission information, input means for inputting characters/symbols, comparison means for comparing the use permission information with the characters/symbols input by the input means in association with, of the object data separated by the separation means, the object data containing the use permission information, and transmission means for, when comparison by the comparison means has revealed that the used permission information matches the characters/symbols, transmitting an instruction signal for instructing to play back the moving image data again from first image data played back by the playback means to an external information processing apparatus corresponding to the source information contained in the plurality of object data constructing the moving image data.
In the verification apparatus, the source information is preferably, e.g., URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification method characterized by comprising the reception step of receiving moving image data containing use permission information from an external information processing method, the playback step of playing back part of the moving image data received in the reception step, the input step of inputting characters/symbols, the comparison step of comparing the use permission information contained in the moving image data received in the reception step with the characters/symbols input in the input step, and the transmission step of, when comparison in the comparison step has revealed that the use permission information matches the characters/symbols, transmitting an instruction signal for instructing to play back the moving image data again from first image data played back in the playback step to the external information processing method.
In the verification method, the moving image data is preferably, e.g., compression-coded moving image data.
Preferably, the verification method further comprises, e.g., the storage step of storing the characters/symbols in advance, and the comparison step comprises comparing, e.g., the use permission information contained in the moving image data received in the reception step with the characters/symbols stored in the storage step.
In the verification method, the playback step preferably comprises playing back, e.g., time or spatial part of the moving image data.
In the verification method, the transmission step preferably comprises transmitting, together with the instruction signal, e.g., a signal representing that the verification method can use the moving image data.
In the verification method, the transmission step preferably comprises normally receiving the moving image data using, e.g., an interface used to receive the moving image data in a normal direction, and transmitting the instruction signal using the interface in a reverse direction to the normal direction.
In the verification method, the transmission step preferably comprises transmitting the instruction signal using, e.g., an upstream of an MPEG4 bit stream.
Preferably, the verification method further comprises using, e.g., an interface connected to a communication line, and the transmission step comprises transmitting the instruction signal through, e.g., the interface and communication line.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification method characterized by comprising the reception step of receiving moving image data constructed by a plurality of object data including object data containing source information and use permission information, the separation step of separating the moving image data received in the reception step into the plurality of object data, the playback step of playing back, of the object data separated in the separation step, object data which do not contain the use permission information, the input step of inputting characters/symbols, the comparison step of comparing the use permission information with the characters/symbols input in the input step in association with, of the object data separated in the separation step, the object data containing the use permission information, and the transmission step of, when comparison in the comparison step has revealed that the use permission information matches the characters/symbols, transmitting an instruction signal for instructing to play back the moving image data again from first image data played back in the playback step to an external information processing method corresponding to the source information contained in the plurality of object data constructed the moving image data.
In the verified method, the source information is preferably, e.g., URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification system having an information processing apparatus and a verification apparatus, which are connected to communicate with each other, characterized in that the verification apparatus comprises reception means for receiving moving image data containing use permission information from the information processing apparatus, playback means for playing back part of the moving image data received by the reception means, input means for inputting characters/symbols, comparison means for comparing the use permission information contained in the moving image data received by the reception means with the characters/symbols input by the input means, and transmission means for, when comparison by the comparison means has revealed that the use permission information matches the characters/symbols, transmitting an instruction signal for instructing to play back the moving image data again from first image data played back by the playback means to the information processing apparatus.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification system having at least one information processing apparatus and a verification apparatus connected to the information processing apparatus to communicate with each other, characterized in that the verification apparatus comprises reception means for receiving moving image data constructed by a plurality of object data including object data containing source information and use permission information from the information processing apparatus, separation means for separating the moving image data received by the reception means into the plurality of object data, playback means for playing back, of the object data separated by the separation means, object data which do not contain the use permission information, input means for inputting characters/symbols, comparison means for comparing the use permission information with the characters/symbols input by the input means in association with, of the object data separated by the separation means, the object data containing the use permission information, and transmission means for, when comparison by the comparison means has revealed that the use permission information matches the characters/symbols, transmitting an instruction signal for instructing to play back the moving image data again from first image data played back by the playback means to the information processing apparatus corresponding to the source information contained in the plurality of object data constructing the moving image data.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium which stores a program that can be executed by an apparatus, characterized in that the apparatus for executing the program is caused to operate as an apparatus comprising reception means for receiving moving image data containing use permission information from an external information processing apparatus, playback means for playing back part of the moving image data received by the reception means, input means for inputting characters/symbols, comparison means for comparing the use permission information contained in the moving image data received by the reception means with the characters/symbols input by the input means, and transmission means for, when comparison by the comparison means has revealed that the use permission information matches the characters/symbols, transmitting an instruction signal for instructing to play back the moving image data again from first image data played back by the playback means to the external information processing apparatus.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium which stores a program that can be executed by an apparatus, characterized in that the apparatus for executing the program is caused to operate as an apparatus comprising reception means for receiving moving image data constructed by a plurality of object data including object data containing source information and use permission information, separation means for separating the moving image data received by the reception means into the plurality of object data, playback means for playing back, of the object data separated by the separation means, object data which do not contain the use permission information, input means for inputting characters/symbols, comparison means for comparing the use permission information with the characters/symbols input by the input means in association with, of the object data separated by the separation means, the object data containing the use permission information, and transmission means for, when comparison by the comparison means has revealed that the use permission information matches the characters/symbols, transmitting an instruction signal for instructing to play back the moving image data again from first image data played back by the playback means to the external information processing apparatus corresponding to the source information contained in the plurality of object data constructing the moving image data.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification apparatus characterized by comprising separation means for separating image data constructed by a plurality of object data containing source information into the plurality of object data and source information of the plurality of object data, management means for managing the plurality of source information separated by the separation means, transmission means for transmitting a verification signal to an information device on a network, which is specified by arbitrary source information managed by the management means, reception means for receiving a permission signal transmitted from the information device in response to the verification signal transmitted by the transmission means, and control means for enabling use of object data containing the arbitrary source information on the basis of the permission signal received by the reception means.
In the verification apparatus, the source information is preferably, e.g., URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information.
In the verification apparatus, the image data constructed by the plurality of object data is preferably, e.g., compression-coded moving image data.
The verification apparatus preferably further comprises, e.g., selection means for selecting arbitrary source information managed by the management means.
In the verification apparatus, the transmission means preferably normally receives the image data using, e.g., an interface used to receive the image data constructed by the plurality of object data in a normal direction and transmits the verification signal using the interface in a reverse direction to the normal direction.
In the verification apparatus, the transmission means preferably transmits the verification signal using, e.g., an upstream of an MPEG4 bit stream.
Preferably, the verification apparatus further comprises an interface connected to a communication line, the transmission means transmits the verification signal to the information device through the interface and communication line, and the reception means receives the permission signal from the information device through the communication line and interface.
According to the 10th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification method characterized by comprising the separation step of separating image data constructed by a plurality of object data containing source information into the plurality of object data and source information of the plurality of object data, the management step of managing the plurality of source information separated in the separation step, the transmission step of transmitting a verification signal to an information device on a network, which is specified by arbitrary source information managed in the management step, the reception step of receiving a permission signal transmitted from the information device in response to the verification signal transmitted in the transmission step, and the control step of enabling use of object data containing the arbitrary source information on the basis of the permission signal received in the reception step.
According to the 11th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification system having an information device and a verification apparatus, which are connected to a network, characterized in that the verification apparatus comprises separation means for separating image data constructed by a plurality of object data containing source information into the plurality of object data and source information of the plurality of object data, management means for managing the plurality of source information separated by the separation means, transmission means for transmitting a verification signal to the information device on a network, which is specified by arbitrary source information managed by the management means, reception means for receiving a permission signal transmitted from the information device in response to the verification signal transmitted by the transmission means, and control means for enabling use of object data containing the arbitrary source information on the basis of the permission signal received by the reception means.
According to the 12th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium which stores a program for controlling verification processing, characterized in that an apparatus for loading and executing the program is caused to operate as an apparatus comprising separation means for separating image data constructed by a plurality of object data containing source information into the plurality of object data and source information of the plurality of object data, management means for managing the plurality of source information separated by the separation means, transmission means for transmitting a verification signal to an information device on a network, which is specified by arbitrary source information managed by the management means, reception means for receiving a permission signal transmitted from the information device in response to the verification signal transmitted by the transmission means, and control means for enabling use of object data containing the arbitrary source information on the basis of the permission signal received by the reception means.
According to the 13th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification apparatus characterized by comprising coding means for coding streams of object data constructing image data and streams of source information of the object data into one stream, generation means for generating a decoded stream from the plurality of streams coded by the coding means, separation means for separating the decoded stream generated by the generation means into the streams of the plurality of object data contained in the decoded stream and the streams of the source information of the plurality of object data, management means for managing the source information of the object data, and transmission means for transmitting the plurality of streams of source information separated by the separation means to the management means.
In the verification apparatus, the source information is preferably URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information.
In the verification apparatus, the image data constructed by the plurality of object data is preferably compressed-coded moving image data.
Preferably, the verification apparatus further comprises, e.g., designation means for designating a type of each stream coded by the coding means, and also identification means for identifying the type of each stream separated by the separation means, and sending means for sending each stream to an appropriate decoder on the basis of the type identified by the identification means.
According to the 14th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification method characterized by comprising the coding step of coding streams of object data constructing image data and streams of source information of the object data into one stream, the generation step of generating a decoded stream from the plurality of streams coded in the coding step, the separation step of separating the decoded stream generated in the generation step into the streams of the plurality of object data contained in the decoded stream and the streams of the source information of the plurality of object data, the management step of managing the source information of the object data, and the transmission step of transmitting the plurality of streams of source information separated in the separation step to the management step.
In the verification method, the source information is preferably URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information.
In the verification apparatus, the image data constructed by the plurality of object data is preferably compression-coded moving image data.
The verification method preferably further comprises, e.g., the designation step of designating a type of each stream coded in the coding step, and also the identification step of identifying the type of each stream separated in the separation step, and the sending step of sending each stream to an appropriate decoder on the basis of the type identified in the identification step.
According to the 15th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a verification system comprising a transmission apparatus and a reception apparatus, characterized in that the transmission apparatus comprises coding means for coding streams of object data constructing image data and streams of source information of the object data into one stream, generation means for generating a decoded stream from the plurality of streams coded by the coding means, and transmission means for transmitting the decoded stream generated by the generation means to the reception apparatus, and the reception apparatus comprises separation means for separating the decoded stream transmitted from the transmission apparatus into the streams of the plurality of object data contained in the decoded stream and the streams of the source information of the plurality of object data, management means for managing the source information of the object data, and sending means for sending the plurality of streams of source information separated by the separation means to the management means.
According to the 16th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium which stores a program that can be executed by an apparatus, characterized in that the apparatus for executing the program is caused to operate as an apparatus comprising coding means for coding streams of object data constructing image data and streams of source information of the object data into one stream, generation means for generating a decoded stream from the plurality of streams coded by the coding means, separation means for separating the decoded stream generated by the generation means into the streams of the plurality of object data contained in the decoded stream and the streams of the source information of the plurality of object data, management means for managing the source information of the object data, and transmission means for transmitting the plurality of streams of source information separated by the separation means to the management means.